


Benedict Cumberbatch in "Cherry Lollipops" smut fiction

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch's POV, Blow Jobs, Dominance, F/M, Fingering, Lollipops, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict’s POV:<br/>I ran my eyes up her body, sat my tea and paper down on the table by the lounge chair. I took my lollipop out and held it in my hand. I took her waist and turned her around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict Cumberbatch in "Cherry Lollipops" smut fiction

Waking up beside her everyday was amazing and indeed a blessing. Her soft features pressed to my chest, her light breaths soothing me as I lay with her. She stirred slightly and I caressed her side as I tried to wake her gently.   
  
Looking up to me with sleepy blue eyes she smiled and nuzzled to my neck.   
  
“Good morning dear.”   
  
I said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
  
“Mmm…morning.”  
  
She yawned and stretched a bit before beginning to sit up. I held her waist and pulled her back to me before she should get anywhere.   
  
“Ben.”   
  
She laughed lightly and snuggled back to my chest, her hand over my abs while tracing a finger gently over them.   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
I hummed, a small smirk played at my lips.   
  
“Don’t you want breakfast?”   
  
She smiled.   
  
“Hmm, yes I do.”   
  
I grinned mischievously, let her waist go and pushed the covers down and settled between her thighs, looking up to her before taking her panties in my teeth and hooking them with my thumbs I pulled them down.  
  
“This isn’t the break…”  
  
She stopped when she let out a soft moan as I pressed a peck to her mound, my fingers spreading her lips apart. I leaned in and slipped my tongue inside her tight hole, my nose bumping at her swelling clit.   
  
Her eyes shut slowly as she let a slow shaky breath out, I grinned and chuckled against her, sending vibrations through to her core. Removing my tongue and slipping two fingers in its place I trusted them in and out at a slow pace watching her squirm a little as I touched her walls. I crooked my fingers up to hit just the right spot which made her knees shake and pull back suddenly.   
  
“Oh fuckkk…” She moaned.   
  
Her soft moans encouraged me more, reaching my hand up to slip under her shirt and allow my thumb to trace over her hard nipple, squeezing and toying with it. As I caressed her breast I kissed her clit, sucking it in my mouth and biting softly. I sucked it hard as my tongue swirled around it, releasing it with a ‘pop’. My fingers thrusted roughly inside her up and down making her squirm more and more.   
  
“Fuck! Ben!!!”   
  
She screamed as I pulled my fingers out and released her into her orgasm. She panted hard as I laid back beside her, capturing her lips with mine and parting them with my tongue. I kissed her passionately as she reeled in sexual bliss.   
  
“Not quite what I had in mind when I mentioned breakfast…but wow.”   
  
She said breathlessly after we parted from our kiss.   
  
“Hmm, it was a most delicious breakfast though dear.”   
  
I smirked and she swatted me playfully on the arm as she got out of bed, picked up her panties and headed to the shower.   
  
I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs to prepare a proper breakfast.   
****  
“Mmm, it smells wonderful darling.”  
  
She walked into the kitchen wearing only a thin red and black lace dressing gown, I turned to look at her with a raised brow.   
  
“And you look wonderful dear.”  
  
I replied, again a small smirk played at my lips as I thought about all the dirty things I’d do to her. I licked my lips slowly as I sauntered towards her, already undressing her in my head.  
  
Looking down to her I leaned in and kissed her jaw, dragging my lips towards her ear.   
  
“You don’t need this gown…”   
  
While whispering I untied the lose now at her waist allowing the gown to fall open. I ran my hands up from her waist, over her breast and to her shoulders to push the gown from them. The lace pooled at her feet and she was now bare in front of me. I kissed and suckled at her neck just below her ear occasionally nibbling her earlobe and chuckling deeply as I heard her soft breaths.   
  
“Ben, what about breakfast…”  
  
She whispered, her voice full of pleasure and rising passion.   
  
“Fuck breakfast…”  
  
I breathed, my hands exploring her every curve and grabbing gently at her bum.   
  
“I’d rather fuck you.”   
  
She leaned backed, a naughty smirk displaying across her beautiful face. Our lips crashed together and tongues explored each other’s mouths hungrily. I started to pull her back upstairs but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the kitchen island, the large countertop would be perfect for such an adventure.   
  
I lifted her up onto the counter and quickly slipped my shirt off before pushing her back to the cold surface. Her hands pushed at the waistband of my pants as I climbed over her. Helping her I pushed my boxer briefs down as well and took my cock into my hand, thrusting it twice before teasing it over her already moist folds.   
  
“You are already so fucking wet my dear.”   
  
I growled into her ear as I leaned in, aligning myself at her slick hole.   
  
“Tell me, how would you like this..rough or sweet and steady.”   
  
I added, already knowing her answer.   
  
“Fuck me now and fuck me hard..”  
  
I grinned and thrusted my cock deep within her quickly causing her to gasp and her eyes to widen as her jaw dropped a little. Not giving anytime for her to adjust to my size I thrusted in and out fast and hard.   
  
“Fuck (y/n), you’re so tight.”   
  
I growled and grunted as I picked up speed. She wrapped her legs and arms around me as I slammed into her, her back sliding up and down the surface of the counter.   
  
“Oh god!!”  
  
She cried out, I kissed her deeply once again to hush her. Supporting myself on one arm as my other hand caressed and cupped her breast.   
  
“Fuckkk”   
  
I growled, pulling away from the kiss as I shot my warm seed deep into her.   
  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!!!”   
  
She screamed as she reached her peak and fell over the edge once more.  
  
We were both interrupted by the smoke alarm as we came down from our sexual high. I got off the counter quickly, having forgotten all about the bacon on the stove. Turning the light out on the stove quickly I chuckled as I looked to the pan.   
  
“Blackened bacon?”   
  
I laughed out as I turned around to look at her climbing off the counter on shaky legs.  
  
“I think we should toss the bacon and start over.”   
  
She laughed as she picked her gown up to put it back on and help me cook breakfast…again. I slipped my boxer briefs and pants back on before washing my hands and staring to gather the food.  
  
I pulled more bacon from the fridge and put it in the pan as she tossed the burnt eggs out and started new. The kitchen was plenty big enough for the both of us to work in without bumping into each other but it seemed we couldn’t pull ourselves apart from one another. I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist, leaning in to kiss at the nape of her neck and rest my chin on her shoulder. She always pulled me in some mysterious way but today it seemed that our sexual chemistry was 10x what it usually is, which is already very high. We couldn’t keep our hands off one another today.   
  
Breakfast cooked fairly fast without further interruptions like the first time. Setting the table while I put the food on our plates (y/n) looked gorgeous, I couldn’t help but stare at her, thinking of what a wonderful wife she is, what a beautiful person she is inside and out. I couldn’t fathom why she was with me but I knew not a day would go by without me being very grateful for her love and affection.   
  
“Darling, could you turn the kettle on before you come to the table?”   
  
“Sure dear.”   
  
I replied as I switched the kettle on and took the food to the table, setting it down and taking my seat.   
  
When the kettle cut off (y/n) got up to fix our tea,  her lace gown barley tied so that it hung open loosely showing a bit of skin.   
  
We set quietly over breakfast sipping our teas and reading the paper.   
  
“Darling, let’s take our tea and paper out to the balcony. It’s such a lovely day it would be a shame to waist the entire day inside.”   
  
She got up, picked her tea and paper up and headed down the hall to the staircase.   
  
“I’ll be up in just a moment.”   
  
I called down the hall to her.   
  
“Alright.”   
  
She replied simply and I took my tea then stuck the paper under my arm before heading upstairs to the bedroom and retrieving something extra special and loads of fun.  
****  
“Enjoying the weather?”  
  
I asked as I stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the backyard. I had a cherry lollipop in my mouth that I grabbed on the way out.   
  
“Hmm, not as much as I’m enjoying the view now..”  
  
She smirked playfully taking a glance down to my pants.   
  
“Hmm…yes, as am I.”   
  
I ran my eyes up her body, sat my tea and paper down on the table by the lounge chair. I took my lollipop out and held it in my hand. I took her waist and turned her around forcefully be finger over and running the bulbous end of the lollipop between her slick folds and back up to her tight arsehole then slipped it in the little white stem stuck out.   
  
“Now that is a perfect candy ass.”   
  
I chuckled and stood her back up and turned her around to me as I kissed her lips roughly and pushed us to the wall. Once again I slipped off her gown letting it fall to the deck. My hands ran down her sides slowly as my tongue pressed into her mouth, exploring lazily, nipping gently at her bottom lip. She moaned softly into the kiss as my hand wrapped around to her back, pressing her closer to me. My erection pressing to her stomach. I slid my hands down to her bum and stirred the lollipop around by the stem with my finger making her moan into my shoulder.   
  
She pushed at my waist band but I grabbed her wrist and pulled them above her. I leaned down taking her right nipple into my mouth, grazing my teeth on it. Her mouth hung open slightly as she relaxed. I sucked gently on her breast, my tongue swirled around and over it before releasing it quickly, again with a ‘pop’.   
  
“Mmm.”  
  
She moaned again as I took her left breast and did the same as I did before. I released her wrist and she filtered her fingers through my hair. A wild passion overcame me as she did that, I stood up straight again quickly.   
  
“You’re my dirty whore, understand?”  
  
I growled in her ear as I grabbed her hair to expose her neck. I bit down on her neck making sure that everyone would know she belongs to me.   
  
“Do you understand?!”  
  
I growled forcefully once more.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
She said sheepishly.   
  
“Hmm? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”   
  
“Yes! Yes I’m your dirty little whore.”   
  
“On your knees and suck my cock now.”   
  
I pushed her down to her knees and pushed my pants down, releasing my cock and letting it stand out.   
  
She took my cock in her hand thrusting it a few times before kissing the tip, swirling her tongue around and slipping me into her mouth. Her teeth grazing down my shaft then back up again, sucking hard so that her cheeks created friction along my cock. The lollipop still in her ass slipping around with every move she made.   
  
“Fuckk” I groaned.  
  
I stood still as she thrusted me in and out of her mouth slowly, too slowly in fact. Taking a fistful of her hair I grabbed and thrusted into her, my tip hitting the back of her throat once…twice…three times before she massaged my sack and grazed her teeth along my shaft again causing me to nearly lose my footing. I thrusted faster and harder as did she, I could feel myself beginning to cum. (Y/N) sucked hard once again and pushed me into herself deep, my tip sliding down her throat and instantly causing me to growled and groan before releasing myself.   
  
“Fuckkkk (y/n)..”   
  
She swallowed and licked her lips. I grabbed her from under her arm and pulled her up to me quickly pressing my lips to her and tasting myself on her lips. I took a special item from pocket and ran it up her side. A vibrator that she had received as a gag gift at her bachelorette party. Having found it shortly after we married and moved into our new home I tucked it away for special occasions like this one.   
  
“Oh…hmm. I like where this is heading.”   
  
She pursed her lips.   
  
“Oh but I have a special treat for you today my love.”  
  
I turned her around forcefully once again and bent her over making her ass stick out and her to brace herself with her hands. I turned the vibrator on and reached around her hips, teasing the toy between her folds and slipping it into her hole.   
  
“Ahh.”  
  
She breathed out and gasped as she adjusted to the toy. I grabbed a condom from my pants pocket and ripped it open with my teeth, slipping it over myself and tossing the empty packet to the deck. I grabbed the lollipop from her ass and pulled it out, replacing it with my tongue swirling around then forcing the lollipop to her mouth.  
  
“Suck on this since you are my dirty girl.”   
  
She held it in her lips briefly but dropped it to the deck floor as she moaned from the vibrator working her walls.   
  
Taking a small bottle of lube from my other pocket I opened it and dripped it down her crevice. Taking myself in my hand I pressed it to her tight arsehole, pressing myself into her slowly.   
  
“Mmm.”  
  
She moaned forcefully as I thrusted in and out slowly.   
  
“Your ass is mine now and I’m going to fuck it raw.”   
  
I leaned over her back and grunted into her ear before biting down softly on her shoulder thrusting myself in and out quicker.   
  
“Ben!!”   
  
She screamed as the vibrator and my cock worked both of her holes.   
  
“I’ll make you beg for mercy.”   
  
I said as I reached around and worked her clit with my long fingers. He knees started to buckle and I held her up against me so she wouldn’t fall.   
  
“Oh god Benedict..”  
  
She moaned and grunted as she pushed down with such force the vibrator slipped out and into my hand, her arse tightened around my cock and I came.   
  
“Oh fuckkk.”   
  
I pulled out and pulled her to arms and turned her around so I held her close to me. She released shaky breaths into my shoulder as I stroked her back gently.   
  
“God dear you are amazing.”   
  
I whispered into her ear and I kissed at the bite marks I had left during our session.   
  
“That was bloody brilliant darling. Such sweet fun.”   
  
She breathed heavily and we both shared a laugh.   
  
“I’m sorry dear, as much as I’d like to stay out here with you and snuggle, I have work to do in the office. Join me?”   
  
I held my hand out towards her as I stepped away slightly, picking her gown up to carry over my arm.   
  
“Can I have my gown first?”   
  
She asked with a giggle.  
  
“Um…no.”  
  
I winked, took her hand and pulled her inside, both of us taking our tea cups along with us.   
  
“And may I ask why I can’t have my gown?”   
  
“You could, but I probably wouldn’t tell you..”   
  
I chuckled deeply and led her towards the home office.   
****  
Walking into the office I led her to a chair on the opposite side of the desk and sat her down. She was completely nude and would prove to be a distraction I was sure.   
  
“Hmm…”   
  
I looked her over as I sat in the office chair to begin work.   
  
“Something the matter?”   
  
She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Nothing at all.”   
  
I grinned and got back to work. Soon out of the corner of my eye I saw (y/n)’a hand sliding down her stomach on the way to her pussy. I raised my brow and cut my eyes towards her without turning my head.   
  
“Darling, what are you doing?”   
  
I said in a low stern voice.   
  
“Oh, nothing at all..”   
  
I could see her smile as her hand got closer to her center.   
  
“Hmm.”  
  
I stood up, walking around the desk to stand and lean over her from behind. I reached my hand down to grab her wrist and hold it tightly while my other hand made its way to her folds, patting them slowly.   
  
“This is mine..you don’t touch without my permission, do you understand?”   
  
I growled lowly into her ear before slipping my middle finger between her folds and to her clit, rubbing around once then removing my hand and letting her wrist go.  
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
She replied in a playful tone as if she wanted to test me.   
  
“You touch and you’ll be punished.”   
  
“Punished hmm? That sounds..”  
  
She paused, smirking while she thought.  
  
“Interesting.”   
  
She finished.   
  
“Don’t test me, pet.” 

I said and took a seat once again behind the desk.  Soon after I could see her hand heading quickly for her core, her fingers teasing at her folds and the other hand caressing her breast, letting little soft moans out to tease and test me.  
  
Turning my head looking through furrowed brows I stood up slowly, clasping my hands behind my back then slowly walking around to her again, this time standing in front of her.   
  
“I did tell you not to touch, didn’t I?”   
  
I looked down my nose to her as I stood arrow straight, my dominant side always turned her on. Taking a cherry lollipop from the jar on my desk and turning back to face her.   
  
“Oh yes I know. I just didn’t care.”  
  
She giggled and swept her tongue along her lower lip.   
  
Taking her wrist and pulling it away from her pussy I pried her legs apart and got down on my knees. Unwrapping the lollipop I pushed it up to her mouth and inside.   
  
“Suck on it.”  
  
I demanded and she swirled her tongue around it before I pulled it back out and pressed it to her hole, twisting and sliding it inside her. Slowly spinning the stem around so that it coated her lower walls. Removing it I slid it back up to her clit and pressed on it, spinning again. My tongue slipped fully inside her and I could taste the cherry mixed with her sweet juices. I lapped at the sweet mixture and savored every drop. My nose bumped at her folds every once in awhile making her squirm in the chair. I looked up to her while I licked around her clit. Leaning back up for a moment I took the lollipop and pressed it up to her lips.   
  
“Suck on it and don’t let it go until I give you permission.”  
  
She slipped it in her mouth and sucked as I leaned back in and licked from her hole up to her clit. My ring and middle finger slipped inside her and she opened her mouth so wide that the lollipop almost slipped out. My long fingers thrusted in and out slowly causing her to moan and wreathe in her chair, her hands grabbing the edges of it.   
  
I sucked her clit into my mouth, gracing my teeth on it and then kissing and sucking it. My tongue working every inch of her delicious folds. The sweet ‘snick snick’ sound as her juices coated my fingers just turned us on more. (Y/n) was moaning louder now and bucking her hips up.   
  
“Pleaseee.”   
  
She begged.   
  
“Please what my dear?” I leaned back and raised my brow.   
  
“Fuckkk…please Ben! Please.”  
  
“Tell me what you want, my dear.”  
  
“Fuck me harder!”  
  
I smirked.   
  
“Hmm…gladly.”  
  
I thrusted my fingers roughly up and down, pressing my other hand over her pubic bone to keep her still. I crooked my fingers up and made her scream.   
  
“I’ve got to release!”   
  
She screamed and begged. I thrusted faster and rougher still until she was screaming and begging louder.   
  
“Please Ben!!” She shouted.  
  
“Let it go babe.”   
  
I quickly pulled my fingers out and her knees shook as she released and squirted all over me.   
  
She quivered after she was done and cried from the intense pleasure. I pulled her up to hold me in a hug, I took the lollipop from her mouth and slipped it into mine.   
  
“That’s my girl. You were amazing sweetheart.”   
  
I whispered softly by her ear, soothing her with my deep voice she loved so much.   
  
I stood up and wrapped her in my arms, her body still shaking and she was breathing hard.   
  
“Let’s get in the tub, we could both use a nice relaxing soak.”  
  
I said as I helped her towards our master bedroom. I stripped from my clothing and tossed them to the floor and headed into the en-suite to start a bath in the Jacuzzi tub. She lit some candles around the room after finally being able to control her hands without them shaking. I turned the lights down and turned the jets on.   
  
“Are you alright dear?”   
  
I asked, walking up behind her and kissing at her nape.   
  
“I’m wonderful darling.”   
  
She wrapped her arms over mine and we swayed side to side for a moment just enjoying each other’s presence.   
  
I walked her towards the bath tub and I held her hand as she stepped in, I stepped in behind her and sat down.   
  
“Come”  
  
I motioned for her to sit between my legs. She sat down and I held her hips to make sure she didn’t slip. Once she sat down and settled between my legs I grabbed the soap and cloth by my side and lathered it up, sliding it up her arm to her shoulder and across her back then down the other arm.   
  
“You’re beautiful (y/n). I love you.”   
  
I said softly as I ran the cloth up her stomach and across her chest.   
  
“You’re amazing and I love you, Ben.”  
  
She whispered back and leaned against me, my boner pressing to her back. My hands caressed and cupped her breast softly, my thumbs swiping over her nipples and making the erect. She turned over to her stomach while remaining in my arms. Her beautiful smile and eyes looked up to me lovingly before she rested her head on my chest. I gently stroked her back with my fingers and rested my chin on her head.   
  
Everything was so peaceful until I felt her hand slip around my cock. She grinned devilishly and sat up a bit, resting her legs around my waist and she started to twist and tug at my hard dick. My eyes fluttered shut and my jaw dropped slightly as I groaned. She pulled faster and harder before getting up on my lap and aligning herself. Slipping me into herself, she began to rock as she sucked gently at my neck then kissed the little freckles.   
  
I groaned and let my head fall back as she began to raise and lower herself over me. The water sloshed around us as she picked up the pace. My hands grabbed at her ass and pulled myself deeper into her.   
  
“Fuckk”   
  
I growled and she moaned out loudly as she came closer to her orgasm. Her walls tightened and I exploded inside her which pushed her over the edge once more and she fell I to her orgasm, breathing heavily into my shoulder as I caressed her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.   
  
“I love you Mrs. Cumberbatch.”  
  
I said sweetly and pressed a kiss to her ear.  
  
“I love you more Mr. Cumberbatch. You’re a sex god.”   
  
She said and we both chuckled then started to wash up once more. 


End file.
